like dark turns into day
by Duchess Eileen
Summary: Eli's suspension is almost over. Clare finds herself antsy, and her dreams are becoming racy. She keeps telling herself, "tomorrow, tomorrow." Tomorrow seems to be forever away though. / Eclare.


**like dark turns into day**

- **x** - x - **x** - x - **x** -

_All things come to him who waits- provided he knows what he is waiting for._

- **x** - x - **x** - x - **x** -

The words came to her so easily. Her black pen danced across the page, thin, beautiful letters left in it's wake. A story was being crafted, and none of the students around her were taking any notice. In the front of the class room, her history professor was rambling on and on, not noticing that Clare was not taking notes, but rather creating a rich adventure. Her blue eyes were glazed, lips pouted, as her mind reeled. It had been awhile since she'd created anything as vivid as what she was penning now.

Much like her old fashion, she had picked a preexisting male lead. This time though, it wasn't Declan whom was staring in her little fan fiction. Rather, this boy she was actually dating… although, they hadn't seen each other all that recently. Eli's parents hadn't been thrilled about the whole lying to the principle/creating a fake ID/nearly getting in a knife fight thing. For most of the summer break, he'd been grounded. Beyond that, he also had had a brief suspension at school.

It ended tomorrow, though. Biting the eraser of her pencil, Clare stared down at her journal. _Tomorrow._ She could make it until then. Tomorrow, and she'd see the boy who'd been filling her thoughts and dreams for the past two weeks.

Her pen drifted back down to the page. _His cocky grin appeared. Slowly, the handsome devil leaned forward, his dark eyes fixed on the sweet girl. Clara's breathing caught in her throat, as his lips approached her's. _Slowly, Clare's began to burn as she allowed the story to approach a more mature rating.

_His hands slid down her side, stopping at her hips. The kiss deepened, and Clara's thoughts were becoming fuzzy. All she knew was how much she wanted him, how much she wanted to feel his skin against hers. "Eli." She moaned quietly against his mouth._

The bell jerked Clare out of her story. The world came alive, as all the rest of the students about her began grabbing their stuff, calling out to each other, and shoving towards the door. The steamy dream Eli was still inscribed in the pages of her history journal, but Clare had been successfully yanked away from him due to the commotion.

Grabbing her stuff, she quickly pushed her way out of the classroom, journal tucked safely under her arm.

Almost immediately, her phone began to buzz. Rolling her eyes, Clare dug into her pocket, and subtly snapped open the cell. With a quick glance, she disappeared into the nearby girl's bathroom. "Alli, get back to class." The Hawthorn School for Girls didn't have the same schedule as Degrassi, but still Alli managed to call Clare at least twice a day during crossing periods.

"Please, if I spend one more second in Home Ec, I'm going to puke. The teacher brought in an actual baby today, and it smells." The bathroom was empty, ominously so compared to the chaos that raged out in the hallway. Clare walked over to the mirror, and stared at her reflection as she listened to Alli complain about diapers.

"You can't hang out in the bathroom for all of Home Ec." Clare pointed out to her friend, when Alli finally calmed down.

"Oh, I know." Alli replied confidently, "That's why I'm sitting outside." The door of the bathroom opened, and two girls walked in, giggling. Clare eyed them cautiously, but neither seemed to care that she had her phone out. After all, phone use was forbidden in the new military style Simpson schooling.

"You're terrible." Clare chastised her friend quietly. "But hey, I gotta get to class."

"But we haven't even talked about Eli yet!" This caused Clare to freeze. The two girls exited their stalls, and began to wash their hands. They both paid little attention to the blushing girl in the corner.

Laughing nervously, she whispered into the phone, "What's there to talk about?"

Alli's boisterous reply came quickly, "Well, he's going to be at school again tomorrow, right! Are you exciiiitted?" The last word was elongated, and clearly meant to tease.

"Good bye, Alli." Huffed Clare into the phone, thoroughly embarrassed. Before the Bhandari girl could complain more, the Degrassi teenager snapped close her phone and slid it back into her pocket.

Honestly, Clare was very excited. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. Two more classes, a few more hours. Then Eli would be back. Butterflies filled her stomach.

It all seemed to drag on. Those two classes were the worst two classes in all of history. It seemed as if her math teacher simply wouldn't shutup. There was no end to all the directivities, no end to the notes. Several times she flipped back to her story, and scribbled a few more sentences. But then more concepts would come to fruit, and she'd go back to taking notes.

Even English, which she typically enjoyed, was painful. Their lecture today was over romance, which wasn't exactly making waiting any easier.

"Oh, for god's sake, he'll be back tomorrow." Adam admonished her, half way through the lecture. Leaning towards her good friend, Clare replied in a hurried whisper.

"I know, but it feels like tomorrow's forever away."

The rest of the day went sluggishly. There was nothing worth watching on TV, no homework to be done, no anything to be done anywhere. Sleep wouldn't even come quickly to the flustered teen. Several hours of staring at her cream ceiling passed before Clare fell asleep.

"_What are you going to do?" The words were spoken quietly, but were more then loud enough for him. _

"_What do you want me to do?" Came the velvety reply. His green eyes searched her face, shimmering in the light from the candles tucked onto the hearse's cup holders. Cold finger tips were pressed softly against the sides of her stomach, tucked under the edge of her shirt. _

_Lust was evident in the Clare's reply, "Everything." It seemed to be the right answer. The black and gray clad boy slid his hands farther up, and she let out a small moan. The feel of his skin against hers was almost too much._

"_I think I can do that." Eli replied, his twisted smirk appearing. Clare smiled, laughed. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt, and began to undo them._

"_Good." She purred, before pulling him down for a kiss._

The horrid screech of her clock's buzzer sliced through the dream. Dream-Eli was gone, leaving Clare feel all worked up, despite having just woke up.

Of course, it only took her a minute to perk up. Today was the day, today was the day that the real Eli was back. There was no need to fill her mind with lusty stories, no need to dream about him. The girl was practically twirling as she went about getting ready.

"Good morning Clare!" Helen, Clare's mother, called out cheerfully as Clare dashed down the stairs.

"Hi mom." The teenager replied, sparing a quick glance at her mother, before quickly slipping on her shoes. "No time for breakfast." Oh, there was time for breakfast. The thing was, Clare planned on using that time for Eli.

The school was a five minute bike ride from her house. She was an hour early. There were only a few cars parked in the parking lot, mostly sedans. One car stood out from the rest, with a large anterior, shiny black paint, and a skull in the back window. Even at the edge of the parking lot, Clare could hear the punk music blasting out of the hearse.

She ran. Dumped her bicycle haphazardly on the side walk, and ran. "Eli!" She called out cheerfully, as she neared the car. There was no immediate response, so the teen walked over to the passenger side door, and peered into the window.

Funny. There was no one inside the car, despite the radio being on.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Another hand pressed into her other shoulder, pinning Clare gently against the hearse.

Eli. Cocky grin, black jacket, silver guitar pick necklace. Clare's heart began beating like mad. There wasn't a wasted second, as the punk boy leaned forward and captured her mouth. Desire flooded through Clare, and she leaned into the kiss.

A minute later, and they finally broke apart.

"Hi Clare." Eli said.

"Hi." Clare replied, softly.

- **x** - x - **x** - x - **x** -

**author's notes.**

_Leave a review. :) And yea, I know, pitifully short. I was testing the waters with this story._


End file.
